dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow VS Iron Man
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX On Star City, The Green Arrow jumped into the tower of Stark Industries. meanwhile the billionaire Tony Stark was on the Meeting Room of Stark Industries and explained his plan for the company's future. Then The Green Arrow broke through a window and shot an arrow. TONY STARK: Everybody get out of here! Then Green Arrow punched Tony's bodyguard and sent him away with an arrow. '''GREEN ARROW: '''Tony Stark.. Then Oliver fired another arrow but Tony dodged and transformed into Iron Man. Oliver attacked first shooting an arrow towards Iron Man's mask, but the Avenger dodged and charged at Oliver kicking him few times, until The vigilante kicked but Iron Man blocked, Iron Man fired an energy blast but Oliver dodged and pulled him with an arrow, but Tony used an energy blast to completely bust the arrow. The two ran forward and punched each other multiple times, until Stark smacked Oliver about four times. a full on barrage of energy and explosives rushed for Oliver. The archer fall on the ground, and tried to shot electric arrow into into Tony's leg but he dodged and smacked Oliver again. The Iron Man fired a missiles at Green Arrow, Just as the missiles closed Oliver quickly dodged from that, and jumped above it, charging at Tony and punching him in the stomach, Iron Man kt knocked by after few seconds he got up. (Tony’s scans informed him they were bound by an electro-magnetic field). Then Tony said: "Behind ya". "Damn it" Said Oliver. He managed to dodge and use grappling hook to fly away but Stark followed him and knocked him on the ground, the two fell, but Oliver got up first and punched Tony multiple times until Stark managed to fire an energy blast that knocked down Oliver Queen. Tony charged, sending energy blasts at Oliver who managed to dodge from it. JARVIS activated another missiles and fired it at Oliver but the emerald archer dodged from it. "Felicity try to hack his armor!" Oliver said , then Felicity said: OK Oliver but please don't die!" Iron Man charged again at Oliver and fired an energy blast but the billionaire dodged from it. Iron Man closed managed to close the range and smack Oliver on the floor. JARVIS has managed to analyze the archer's style-Which allowed Tony to counter most of Oliver's blows. Queen dodged the first blow from the armor, and deflected the second. Tony sent another missiles at Oliver who dodged and smacked Stark right on the floor! He punched him multiple times until he kicked Oliver backwards. Stark fired another missiles at Ollie but the archer used his grappling hook to dodge from the attack once again and tried to kick Stark in the face but Tony dodged. The emerald archer leap back, and said to Felicity: "Did you manage to find his weakness?!" Then she said: "No Oliver, but i'm getting close" “Jarvis, analyze him again” Tony asks. “Your new friend using a lot of martial arts, i'll try to the analyze the last three styles he used .” Jarvis replies. Th golden avenger flies up and throws a punch at Green Arrow. He dodges from Iron Man's attack with ease, stopping him and knocking him on the ground by using Jujutsu. “Oliver are you okay?” asked Felicity. "Felicity i'm fine! Focus on hacking his suit!" Then Oliver knocked Tony again but this time he dodged and smacked the archer on the floor, he fired an energy blast which knocked down Oliver and caused him to get injured. Tony got close, and took the hood out of Oliver's face. '''TONY STARK: '''Oliver Queen?! CEO of Queen Consolidated? I remembered that our companies worked together some times..but how..you are the Green Arrow?! Iron Man was about to fire another energy blast at Oliver. "Felicity if you managed to get something now is the time!" Oliver said, and then Felicity said: "And...i managed to hack it! His weakness is the core, try to shoot an arrow into his core!" Felicity said, When Tony got close, Oliver quickly kicked his face, which caused him to lose his mask. then Oliver punched him again, "It's over!" Oliver said, he shoot an arrow into Tony's core, killing him. Green Arrow used his grappling hook, flying to Queen Consolidated's tower. Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs Category:Dipay17